Luna And Neville, After War
by CathyDreamer
Summary: just little thought i had, after i saw a very cute sort of fan art, about Neville and Luna


**A/N: **Hello! so, this is the first thing i post in here. you may recognise a part of it, as the inspiration for it came to me when i saw i quite popular HP related photo.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of these caracters

* * *

Neville noticed something was wrong about 2 seconds after she got that letter. He didn't say anything. "Probably a 'my condolences' letter from some relative. Her father passed just one week ago…" he said to himself. She replied quickly, and didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. But when the same owl brought another letter the next morning, he could tell that for the first time since he had met her, Luna was in the verge of tears. He felt the temperature in the room rise. Who dared say something that made his love feel that way? He got closer and hugged her from behind.

"What's wrong Luna?" he asked, when she turned to face him.

"Nothing. It's just… it's nothing." She replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on… we said we'd share everything. Is it about your father?" he said, gently placing his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and a little smile formed on her lips.

"Sort of… but I can handle it. It's nothing really." She insisted, looking at him with all the love she felt being mirrored in her eyes. She did love him. He was everything. He was the one. And she wouldn't be able to hide her sadness for long. He would know, like he always did.

He looked at her, letting his eyes show his concern but said nothing. He merely kissed her on her nose, and got out of the room.

She let a tear slide down her cheek. She wanted to reply, and tell him to stop sending these letters, but that would need becoming rude. And she detested being rude. She didn't mind him teasing her, she never did. But the wound from her father's death had not healed yet. And she missed him so much. She hadn't cried at his funeral. She knew he was happy in heaven, with all his favorite creatures, the ones everyone refused to believe they existed… but now… now it was hard. Missing him and having Draco tease her on top of everything… soon, she couldn't control herself. She couldn't stop the thoughts of her father, calling her beside his bed just minutes before dying, her mother, dead for so many years, but yet still there, with her, until her father's eyes closed forever. She could not feel her anymore. And it was so soon after the battle. Only one year had passed. She missed all of them so much… she had finally cracked. She couldn't do it anymore, it just wasn't bearable! The silent tears turned into sobs, and she began wondering, what was the point of continuing to exist. She felt like it would be impossible to feel happy again. And then Neville burst in the room, his wand out, followed by a silver lion. It was then that she realized she had been feeling a very cold, almost evil breeze creep into her body. His lion made her feel slightly better, but it couldn't penetrate the thick walls of disappointment and misery she knew were built around her heart.

"Luna! Dementors! There are five of them just outside the house." He shouted, when he realized she had done nothing to defend herself.

She looked at him, all hope drained from her heart. He got scared. Had she been under their influence for too long?

"Come on Luna! Patronus! You were better than me at the DA classes!"

"I can't." she whispered.

"Yes you can. Think of something happy! Harry and Ginny's wedding! They're finally getting married!"

"I can't." she repeated. "What's the point Neville? What is the point of this life if everyone is going to leave me, one after the other? Even you will leave me some day. I know you will!"

"I will never leave you alone. I love you. I will always love you! I have loved you since the day we first met! Remember at the start of my fifth year and your forth year? On the train? I took one glance at you and I fell in love with you! Come on! I'm here with you! You can do it." He replied, looking king of frightened by what she had just said.

She didn't say anything. She just shook her head. She didn't believe him. She couldn't afford to believe him. His lion started to disappear. How could he make her believe? He stayed there for some seconds and as he heard a dementor float into the room, he knew what to do. He just grabbed her, and kissed her full in the mouth. His lion became brighter. It was her lips that made him happy. Her lips that made him feel stronger than ever. And it was his lips that gave her the strength to even consider pulling out her wand. When they parted, she looked at him, smiled and without taking her eyes off him, she whispered the spell.

"Expecto patronum." It was simple, yet very effective. A bright rabbit got out of her wand and pairing with Neville's lion chased all five dementors away.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed, after making sure they were all gone.

"Well, I had a lot of help…" she answered shyly.

"That strength already existed inside you. I just reminded you it was there." He said, smiling. He leaned forward, and kissed her again.

"…And don't you ever forget it again." He added after a few moments of silence. "Now, shall we see what that letter was about?"

"Oh love, it's not necessary. I intended not to reply…"

"Well, if you ask me, it was that letter that made you unable to react when the dementors came. The bad thoughts were already there. So, whoever sent it is responsible for putting your soul in danger. And I treasure your soul." He said softly.

"Oh, alright then! Just promise me you won't get mad." She said, finally giving in. She gave him the letter, and did not talk, while he read, his anger rising. It was from and old classmate of his, Draco Malfoy. When would he ever learn? It was a rather small piece of parchment, where he had written his first message and she had replied. The last message was, again, from him:

**Hey, Loony, how's your wackjob father?**

**With love, Draco.**

_**Draco, we're out of school. Can we let the childish antics go?**_

_**Luna.**_

**Oh right. Dead isn't he?**

**Lots of kisses, Draco**

**P.S. I was being sarcastic, don't you ever dare to touch me!**

Neville didn't say anything. He picked up a quill, dipped it in ink from the nearest inkbottle, and wrote something to the end of the parchment, without letting Luna see what it was. He called their owl and sent it back to the Malfoy Manor.

They did not speak of the matter until the next morning, when they spotted Malfoy's owl heading towards their window. Neville got up quickly, read the letter, and then gave it to his girlfriend, laughing. Puzzled, she began to read. Under the last message she had seen yesterday, there was a short text written obviously by her love:

_Malfoy, this is Neville. I really suggest you leave my girl alone… unless you want to meet the same fate as Nagini._

_I bid you a good afternoon._

And after that, the very amusing response by Draco:

**My apologies. I will not disturb you again.**

**Sincerely sorry, Draco.**

She didn't say anything. She couldn't really. She just hugged him tight and kissed him. They stayed like that for several seconds, maybe even minutes, before parting. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"It's nothing. He's just a twitchy little ferret after all." He replied, and kissed her gently on the lips before continuing his breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** i would apreciate a review from you guys. oh and because i forgot to write it in the title, this is a oneshot


End file.
